


Kiss it Better

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are kind of nuts, you know that?" Jennifer said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> For clwilson2006, who requested 'Jennifer/Ronon, Kiss it Better.'

"You are kind of nuts, you know that?" Jennifer said.

"Am not," Ronon mumbled. He shifted his weight from one foot to another, awkwardly conscious of the mottled bruises on his side and the uneven crop of his hair where the medics had had to shave it to put in the stitches.

"You'll shrug off a gut wound and keep fighting with Wraith for hours, but trip and fall down a hill—"

"Big hill," Ronon said, feeling that he should protest for the sake of his own dignity. "Big rocks."

"_Fall down a hill_," Jennifer spoke over him, smiling but firm, "and you come to me looking for Ibuprofen?"

"Maybe?"

"Nuts," Jennifer insisted, before turning to rummage in her medicine cabinet for some pills.

"Really big rock."

"Uh huh. And you came to my quarters instead of the infirmary because?" She held out the pills and a glass of water to him and raised an eyebrow at him until he swallowed them meekly.

Ronon gave her back the glass, then rubbed at the nape of his neck, where the skin felt oddly naked without the familiar weight of his locks. "You could... you know..."

"Ronon Kardeht Dex."

"... maybe kiss it better?"

Jennifer squinted up at him for a moment, then sighed, long-suffering. "You're just lucky you're cute, you know," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Ronon said. Lorne had told him that Earth women liked it when you were polite.

"Do not call me ma'am," Jennifer yelped. "Please, just—c'mere."

Ronon obediently bent down, and closed his eyes when Jennifer pressed careful kisses to the fresh stitches in his forehead, the scrape on his cheek, his mouth. Her lips were soft, and dry, and so very gentle.

"Feel better?" she murmured, her mouth barely an inch from his.

"Uh huh," Ronon said, and let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding—felt clean and whole all over.


End file.
